Conventionally, there are known many character toys which are mimic pets which express their own emotional feelings by sensing a touching action performed by their users. Additionally, there are also known character toys which operate based on a signal from a game device or devices which translate a crying voice radiated from a stylized toy having an external appearance of a character.
As a character toy which operates based on a signal from a game device, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2008-228746 (Patent Literature 1) proposes a voice output toy which outputs specific voices by receiving at the toy a control signal from a game device which is designed to send out control signals which are set in advance as a game progresses and selecting one piece of voice information from a plurality of pieces of voice information which are stored in advance in the toy.
Additionally, as a device which translates a crying voice that is radiated from a stylized toy, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-311984 (Patent Literature 2) proposes a conversation device which recognizes a voice (a crying voice) that is outputted from a character toy such as a pet robot to display information in the form of a character string which corresponds to the voice recognized on a liquid crystal display device, that is, which operates as if translating a crying voice of the pet robot.